Une Rose éphémère
by lilyeve
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive a Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs! Elle va très vite tomber sous le charme d'un certain jeune homme...
1. premières rencontres

Salut alors voici notre première fic !! On espère qu'elle vous plaira !! Donc : oui aucun personnages ne bous appartient a part Rose, sa famille et quelques une de ses amies ! Mais tout le reste est à JK Rowling !! (snif snif) Pour l'instant c'est PG mais ça risque vite de changer ! on est désolé mais ça va passer vers R !! Voila donc bonne lecture et surtout un grand merci à mel qui nous a tout tapé notre manuscrit (et oui on aurait du la surnommée gratte papier au lieu de gratte tout !) Et si vous avez le temps mettez une petite rewiev comme c'est notre première histoire ça nous motivera encore plus !!  
  
1ER CHAPITRE :  
  
Premières rencontres  
  
Mr et Mme WELL étaient d'importants sorciers, ils habitaient jusqu'alors en France, à Lyon, mais suite à la montée au pouvoir de Voldmort, ils déménagèrent à Londres pour essayer de le combattre, étant aurors. Leur fille Rose, n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette idée, étant élève au lycée beauxbatons, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, mais elle y était obligée.  
  
Ce fut le matin pour rejoindre la célèbre école de Poudlard. Je monta dans le Poudlard Express et me trouva un compartiment vide, dans le fond du train. Soudain, une tête passa par l'ouverture :

« - Oups ! j'savais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un ! »

C'était un garçon de mon âge, grand, châtain, les yeux gris avec un air plus vieux que son âge.

« - Je m'appelle Rémus LUPIN, tu es nouvelle ? »

Il était assez craquant en fait, et j'ai eu tout de suite envie de devenir son amie.

« - Oui, je m'appelle Rose WELL et je viens de Beauxbatons. On peut occuper ton compartiment ? Les autres sont tous pleins. »

Il a dit « on », ils sont donc plusieurs ? Moi qui craignais de ne pas avoir d'amis, avec un peu de chance, je ne perdrais pas tout cette année !

« - Oui bien sûr »

Rémus se tourna alors et cria : « - Vous pouvez venir, il y a une fille mais elle est d'accord pour qu'on vienne.»

Puis j'entendis une voix répondre : « Elle est mignonne ? »

Rémus me regarda et répondit : « -Oui Sirius, elle est très jolie ! »

Je rougis. Là dessus, trois autres garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux marrons et il portait des lunettes. Il était plutôt mignon.

« - Salut, moi c'est James » dit-il

Puis un deuxième arriva. Il était très petit, un peu gros et avait les cheveux bouclés. Autant les deux premiers sont pas mal, autant lui c'est une catastrophe ! pensais-je .Enfin le dernier entra. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Je le trouva très séduisant. Whaou ! Ils ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Je crois que finalement, cette année va être géniale ! Ils se présentèrent un par un, ils avaient vraiment l'air de bien se connaître, je me sentais un peu intruse au milieu de leur conversation. Sirius était magnifique, je le matais discrètement mais d'après ce que j'entendais, il avait énormément de conquêtes. Tout à coup, au milieu de l'après-midi, ils s'intéressèrent à moi :

« - Tu viens d'o ? » me demanda James.

« - De Lyon, en France, j'étais à Beauxbatons.

Y'a beaucoup de bombes comme toi là-bas ? » me demanda Sirius de sa voix de charme.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Il continua : « - Si c'est le cas, je déménage tout de suite moi ! »

Rémus intervint, mort de rire : « Putain, t'attends pas longtemps avant de draguer, mon vieux »

Je me sentis soudain devenir juste une greluche et tous mes espoirs s'évanouirent. Qu'il était beau ! Mais bizarrement, il rougit à la remarque de Remus, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps sans rien dire :

« - Et ben, il vaut mieux commencer à draguer au début de l'année si on ne veut pas finir seul comme toi pour l'instant !

- Peut-être que je suis seul mais je te signal que toi aussi. »

Ouf ! Il est seul !

« - Pas pour longtemps ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! dit-il en me regardant avec un sourire.

A ton avis, dans quelles maisons vas-tu être envoyée ? me demanda James.

Pardon ?

Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, m'expliqua Rémus : Griffondor, la notre et la meilleure bien sûr, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Le plus important, c'est que tu n'ailles pas chez les Serpentard, intervint James.

Oui, sinon on ne s'entendra pas bien du tout, ajouta Sirius.

Oula ! Vous n'avez pas l'aire de les aimer beaucoup, remarquai-je

Il a toujours existé une certaine rivalité entre nos deux maisons, m'expliqua Rémus. »

Les conversations dérapèrent et Sirius commença à raconter ces conquêtes de l'ét : dix-sept filles en deux mois ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une bande de mecs. L'un était grand blond au teint blanchâtre ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très mignon. Il était entouré de deux guenilles et d'un sale type répugnant aux cheveux huileux, qui sentait mauvais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, mon estomac manaçant de déverser son contenu sur le fauteuil.

« - Alors les filles, on joue à la poupée ? demanda le beau blond. »

Et il se figea soudainement en remarquent ma présence et continua sur un ton différent :

« - Salut, je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu tournes avec eux ?

Dégagez, bande de cons ! cria James, qui s'était levé, les menaçant. »

Sirius le suivit. Qu'il est beau ! pensais-je. A mon grand étonnement, Lucius me fit un révérence, m'envoya un baiser et partit, suivit de sa bande.

« - Tu lui as fait de l'effet ! me dit Peter en rigolant

Appelle-moi s'il t'embête, me dit Sirius en frappant de son poing la porte.

Puis il ajouta : Je lui casserai la gueule !

Bizarrement, les garçons semblaient m'avoir prise en sympathie et vers 16h00, j'allai me partis me changer dans les toilettes, laissant les garçons libres. Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis que l'on me plaquait contre un mur. C'était Malefoy qui lança la conversation.

« - Ecoute nouvelle. T'es belle et je sens que t'as le sang pur alors... »

Il se baissa dangereusement sur moi, me bloquant contre la paroi, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes sans que je ne puisse rien dire. Soudain, un violent coup venu de nul part le fit dégager de son étreinte. Sirius se tenait là, le regard menaçant braqué sur Malefoy qui s'enfuit en courant.

« - Merci, lui soufflais-je

Je vais devoir te protéger cette année, je pense... » Et nous rejoignîmes les autres pour terminer le voyage à la gare de Pré-au- Lard.


	2. Une année qui commence plutôt bien!

Coucou !! nous revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre !!!!!on espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Comme toujours rien ne nous appartient à part quelques perso !! Gros bisous à mel pour ton aide efficace !!!  
  
Et surtout un grand merci a Agua notre première review !! merci du fond du cœur tu nous a beaucoup touché et ça nous a encouragé à poster la suite plus vite !!!!!!!  
  
2ème CHAPITRE  
  
Une année qui commence plutôt bien !  
  
En arrivant à la gare, je fus surprise de voir que les diligences qui nous attendaient étaient tirés par de grands chevaux noirs ailés. Je fus séparée des garçons pendant le voyage en diligence. Je rencontra tout de même des filles très sympas qui m'expliquèrent avec plus de détails que les garçons la vie à Poudlard. Puis nous prîmes des barques pour traverser le lac et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'école. Ça avait l'air plutôt cool ! Totalement différent de Beauxbatons ! Là, je retrouva Rémus, James, Peter et Sirius, ce qui m'enchanta !

« - alors, qu'est ce que tu as pensé du voyage en diligence ? ? me demanda James

Pas trop mal, j'ai rencontré des filles plutôt sympas !

Bon, il faut qu'on se dépêche, la répétition va bientôt commencer, dit Rémus

Oui, il ne faudrait pas que Rose soit en retard, fit Sirius. »

Ils m 'accompagnèrent dans une grande salle. Puis Rémus et les autres partirent. Et je resta là, planter au milieu de la grande salle sans savoir quoi faire. On appela mon nom et je posa le choixpeau sur ma tête.

« Gryffondor ! » Cria t-il dès qu'il effleura ma tête.

Les quatre mecs se levèrent et crièrent de joie. Tout doucement, Dumbledore, le magicien le plus réputé de monde magique et aussi le directeur de Poudlard me susurra à l'oreille :

« - Déjà célèbre à ce que je vois ! »

Puis il me sourit. Je rejoignit les garçons et ils me sourirent :

« - Félicitation ma chère ! »Me dit James en me serrant la main.

Je fus très fière surtout devant Sirius et pensa que cette année allait finalement être bien plus intéressante que ce que je pensais ! Puis je m'assis à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Sirius, évidement. Il me sourit et je lui rendit son sourire en rougissant ! Et nous commençâmes à manger. Après ce le repas exquis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Nous arrivâmes devant un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle parla :

« - le mot de passe ?

Dracs Dormiens, dit Sirius »

Nous pûmes entrer dans la salle commune. Elle était grande, il y avait des fauteuils, des tables, des cheminées. Une fille rousse qui s'appelait Lily m'emmena au dortoir des filles. Déjà trois filles étaient présentes. Elles me montrèrent mon lit où était déjà déposé mes bagages. Puis nous parlâmes, surtout des garçons :

« - Alors, comment trouves-tu les mecs d'Angleterre ?me demanda Lily

Je n'en ai rencontré que quatre mais je les trouve déjà mieux que ceux de France !

Ah bon ! Tu as parlé avec qui ?demanda une autre fille.

Rémus, James, Peter et Sirius.

Waouh !firent ensemble les filles.

Vous les connaissez ?

Bien sûr qu'oui ! Ce sont les mecs les plus beaux de l'école !

Ah oui ! j'ai aussi parlé avec Lucius Malefoy. Lui, il est plutôt mignon mais il est très con aussi !

Ouais, c'est clair !me dit Lily .»

Dans le groupe de filles, il y avait Lily, auburn aux yeux verts Jane, blonde aux yeux bleus et prudence, brune aux yeux noirs.  
La nuit passa tranquillement, le lit fut moelleux. Je repensa très vite à Sirius et mes rêves se firent « intéressant » ! Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les quatre lurons se mirent à côté de moi. James commença un compte-rendu détaillé des ex que Sirius avait eus et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

« - Avec elle, ils se sont fait choper par Mc Gonagall dans les chiottes des filles dans une position assez compromettante !

Bon t'arrête, c'était il y a trois ans !

Oui, M. est le tombeur de ces dames. »

Je n'avais décidément aucune chance pour sortir avec lui car je me sentais pas assez belle pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

« - Mais en fait M. n'a pas trop de sentiments, il veut juste s'amuser ! m'expliqua Rémus en souriant.

VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER, MERDE ! rugit Sirius, tout rouge. »

Oh, corde sensible, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir honte !

On nous distribua nos emplois du temps et la journée se passa très bien. Je resta aussi bien avec les filles qu'avec les garçons. Ah, Sirius est trop beau. En plus, il est gentil, drôle, intelligent... Et ben voilà que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui ! NON, je ne veux pas ! Si, je l'aime ! Oh, et puis merde, il faut que je me calme !

« - Salut Rose, ça va ? me demanda Rémus, seul

Oui merci et toi ?

Bien merci, alors comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

Super ! C'est très différent de Beauxbaton. »

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant au moins une heure puis nous allâmes manger. Je m'entendais à merveille avec lui mais je ne ressentais que de l'amitié. Une amitié qui serait forte et qui durerait.  
Le soir arriva vite et bientôt nous fûmes toutes réunis dans notre dortoir. Les discussion commencèrent à prendre forme :

« - La chance que tu as qu'ils t'acceptent si vite ! me dit Jane

Surtout Black, et Potter, car ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher, continua Prudence.

Potter fait son petit chef mais sa tête est enflée, rajouta Lily en grimaçant.

Mais ses yeux la trahirent et je compris qu'elle l'aimait.

Moi, je le trouve gentil quand même, dis-je en espérant qu'elle m'avouerait ses sentiments à son égard.

Oui, et il est beau aussi ! Mais intouchable, il se croit « supérieur » aux autres, me répondit-elle doucement. »

Les discutions cessèrent et je pensa qu'un couple pourrait bientôt de former, il suffisait juste d'arracher les vers du nez de James. On verrait bien cette année, je les surveillerais ! Et peut-être que si James m'est redevable, il parlera à Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pour penser ça ? Je deviens dingue d'un mec, moi ? non, pitié non !  
Le matin arriva vite et nous partîmes pour la grande salle. La journée se passa sans encombre, je fis la découverte de mes profs : Mc Gonagall était sévère mais juste Flitwick était tout petit. En étude des runes avec comme prof Mme Plitiva, l'amitié entre Rémus et moi se consolida car nous rigolions bien ! Plusieurs fois, j'eus envie de lui avouer mes sentiments pour Sirius mais je n'en fis rien. Lui aussi semblait vouloir le dévoiler quelque chose et je le sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je m'inquiéta pour lui.  
La première semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Je commençais à être habituée à la vie du château. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur était marrant, bien que puéril ! Et les fantômes, grandioses !Il faut dire qu'à beauxbatons, les esprits étaient interdits. Ici, même un prof, Binns, est un esprit ( ce qui n'empêche pas que ses cours sur l'histoire de la magie sont trop longs mais surtout trop chiants !)

voila fin du deuxième chapitre!! vous avez aimé ou détesté?????????si vous avez le temps et l'envie vous pouvez toujours nous laissez une petite review pour savoir ce que vous pensez!!en plus ça nous motive!!!!!!


	3. le secret percé

Coucou !!Nous revoilà avec la suite !!!!!!On a déjà fini d'écrire la fic il reste plus qu'à la mettre en page !!!! Encore une fois merci à toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!Ça nous fait super plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agua : toujours fidèle au poste !!Merci c'est gentil !!Tes reviews nous  
encouragent beaucoup !!!!!!!!  
  
Ana : merci pour ta review !!Nous on voit Sirius rougir dans certaines  
occasions...on va faire a peu près 8 chapitres ! On a déjà fini d'écrire l'histoire mais il faut la mettre en page et ça c'est le rôle de mel !!!!On  
pense udapté toutes les semaines !  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : merci c'est gentil !! tes encouragements nous ont  
fait super plaisir !!!!!  
  
Lily petite étoile : merci et voici la suite !!!!!  
  
Kloona : merci pour tes encouragements ils nous vont droit au cœur !!  
  
3ème CHAPITRE  
  
Le secret percé...  
  
La vie à Poudlard passait lentement, tout allait bien. Le bal d'Halloween approchait et tout le monde avait hâte d'y être. Remus et moi nous étions énormément rapprochés depuis quelques temps et j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour Sirius. Mais Remus avait vraiment l'air d'être très malade maintenant et je m'inquiétai beaucoup pour lui. J'en parlai à James :

« - Je m'inquiète pour Remus, on dirait qu'il est malade. Il devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est toujours comme ça quand...

Quand il fait froid ! intervient Sirius. »

A partir de ce moment-là, je fus certaine que les garçons me cachaient quelque chose mais je ne posai pas d'autres questions. Sirius semblait essayer de se rapprocher de moi. Il se mettait toujours à côté de moi en classe, me faisait des clins d'œil et des sourires, et regardait mon décolleté dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais tout cela ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire ! Tout se passait bien pour moi mis à part que Remus semblait de plus en plus fatigué et qu'il plaisantait beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Un jour, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller au cours de botanique, je pris James à part :

« - S'il te plait James, explique moi ce qui se passe avec Remus.

James parut soudain mal à l'aise

Mais, rien... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il va très bien Remus.

Ne te fous pas de moi ! Il à l'air malade et triste, et je suis sûre que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Mais tu te fais des films, il va très bien je te dis !

Puis il s'en alla

De toute manière Peter me le dira, lui ! J'en suis sûre ! criais-je »  
Et je partis le chercher :

« - Peter, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que Remus a !

Heu......je n'ai pas le droit.......c'est pas contre toi tu sais.......c'est lui.......c'est un loup....merde...non je n'ai rien dit. »

Et il partit en courant à toute jambe. Je réfléchis : c'est un loup...si je comprends bien, il va falloir que je mène ma petite enquête ! Tient, voilà Sirius, essayons de lui faire cracher le morceau :

« - Sirius, dis moi ce qu'à Remus, merde, personne ne veut me le dire !

Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre, c'est sa vie !

Mais putain, je m'inquiète pour lui !

Ecoute, va lui parler, et il te le dira » me dit-il d'un ton doux comme un agneau !

Franchement, dis-moi que tu n'en voudras pas à Peter mais ce matin il m'a lâché « c'est un loup... »et j'ai remarqué qu'il fatiguait à l'approche de la pleine lune alors peut-être que c'est un loup-garou ? »

Sirius eut un sourire triste : « - Va lui parler, ça lui fera du bien, mais ne t'éloigne pas de lui

Ne t'inquiète pas, je le considère comme un ami et je ne le laisserais jamais tomber ! »

Il me fit un excellent sourire et je sentis que mes joues s'empourprèrent.  
J'aperçus Remus, un peu plus loin. Je voulus aller le voir mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je m'approchai de lui :

« - Heu, salut, tu vas bien ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

« - Oh, c'est toi, excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose.

Justement, tu pensais à quoi exactement ? »

Il se mit à rougir : « - Heu, à rien, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Ben parce que je trouve que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment, qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu es malade.

Non, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

Arrête de mentir ! J'ai déjà posé la question aux autres et ils avaient l'air très embêtés.

Je vais les tuer ces 3 idiots !

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ils ne m'ont rien dit. Enfin presque, Peter a juste échapper « c'est un loup.... » mais ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidée.

Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire, ne me pose plus de questions. Dis toi juste que je vais très bien et ne t'inquiète plus pour moi.

S'il te plait, je t'en supplie ! Tu me faire confiance je ne dirais rien c'est promis !J'ai le droit de savoir, je suis ton amie !

Je sais, mais je ne dirais rien, c'est trop grave. Tu ne voudrais plus me parler si tu savais.

Et bien, tu me connais très mal alors ! S'il te plait dis-moi si tu es un loup-garou ! »

Là dessus, Remus s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Rose :

« - Comment tu sais ? Qui est-ce qui te l'a dis ?

Personne ne me l'a dit, je l'ai deviné.

Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit, dit-il tristement.

C'est normal, c'est grave. Mais il faut que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi ! J'avais peur de te perdre car je tiens à toi en tant qu'ami tu sais ! »

Et nous nous firent un câlin tendre et plein d'amitié pendant lequel Rémus versa quelques larmes de tristesse et de douleur que je sécha de ma main avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front. C'était purement de l'amitié, mais c'était beau et touchant !  
C'est à ce moment là que James et Sirius nous interrompirent. Ce dernier avait l'air triste :

« - Alala, que vous êtes mignon ! dit James. »

Quelques filles en passant, nous jetèrent en regard noir ! Ah ! la jalousie...

« - Vous savez qu'il y a bientôt le bal d'Halloween, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un. Sirius, tu n'auras pas trop de mal ? demanda James.

J'sais pas, on verra ! répondit l'intéressé. Oulà, tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier toi ! en déduit James »

Sirius fit une mine mystérieuse, j'eus envie de pleurer et Rémus le sentit. Je partis mais Sirius m'interpella :

« - Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

Oui bien sûr ! dis-je, ravie !

Euh...je voulais savoir avec qui tu allais au bal ?

Personne et toi ?

Ben...je voulais savoir si on pouvait y aller ensemble ?

Euh... pas de problème ! Ce serait avec plaisir ! »

Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas : Sirius Black m'invite au bal avec lui ! Non je rêve, ce n'est pas possible ! Je crois que c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !  
  
Voila à bientôt sûrement ! Bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. le bal de noel

Coucou !!!Voila la suite !!!Donc un grand merci a mel qui a taper la suite très vite !!!T'es un amour de gratte-papier !!!! Donc comme d'habitude rien ne nous appartient (même pas Sirius !!!!!snifffffff !!!!)Tout est a JK Rowling !!! (Sauf cette histoire !! niark niark !!!)  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Tu vois on a fait ce chapitre plus long !!!!!!Bonne lecture !  
  
Agua : merci (snif snif !!) c'est trop gentil ce que tu nous a dit et ça nous va droit au cœur !!!Tu es notre fidèle review !!C'est trop gentil !!!!!  
  
Kloona : merci !! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres !!!On pourra poster plus souvent mais l'histoire est écrite sur papier et on surcharge notre script (mdr) mais on l'a motive donc ça va sûrement être plus rapide !!!  
  
Ana() : merci !!!!!!Tu trouves que 8 chapitres c'est court !!!!!!!! oui tu as raison mais on a préféré finir l'histoire que de la faire attendre très longtemps !! Ta review nous a fait plaisir !!Merci !  
  
Mèl.b : et tu sais qu'on t'adore !!Oh toi vénérée gratte clavier !! Qui a le courage de taper notre fic !!!!merci t'es un amour !!!!!!!!!!  
  
4ème CHAPITRE  
  
Le bal d'Halloween  
  
En rentrant dans la grande salle, Rémus me prit par les épaules pour m'amener ailleurs. Apparemment, il voulait me parler :  
  
« - Alors ? me demanda t-il  
  
Alors quoi ?  
  
Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
Qui ?  
  
A ton avis, Sirius bien sûr ! »  
  
Je devins toute rouge :  
  
« - Ah, Sirius et ...ben...heu...il m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal avec lui »  
  
Rémus éclata de rire :  
  
« - Je le savais, s'exclama t-il. Je le savais qu'il était amoureux de toi, depuis le jour où on t'a rencontré ! Il ne voulait pas te le dire mais j'en étais sûr !  
  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a invité au bal qu'il est forcement amoureux de moi. Peut-être qu'il cherchait simplement une fille avec qui il pourrait y aller.  
  
Ben voyons, fit Rémus. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, au fait? »  
  
Je devins alors écarlate :  
  
« - Ben je lui ai dit d'accord vu que je n'avais personne et qu'il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un.  
  
Tu n'est pas obligé de te justifier, tu pourrais aussi avouer que tu l'aimes depuis le premier jour où tu l'as rencontré.  
  
Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste un ami ! Simplement un ami !  
  
Tu sais, je ne dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance. Et puis, je t'ai dis mon secret, c'est à ton tout maintenant !  
  
Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'est vrai que je le trouve mignon !  
  
Et ?  
  
Et c'est tout !  
  
Et tu l'aimes beaucoup !  
  
Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'il me plait et je voudrais bien sortir avec lui ! Ca te vas comme ça ?  
  
Et ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ! »  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius fit de très bonne humeur :  
  
« - Dans deux jours, c'est le bal d'Halloween ! s'exclama t-il en s'asseyant à la table des Griffondors.  
  
Et c'est ça qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda Peter  
  
Exactement ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. »  
  
Juste après le déjeuner, nous allâmes au cours de soins aux créatures  
magiques. Ce cours se déroulait avec les Serpentard. Pendant que le  
professeur expliquait le comportement à adopter avec les licornes, Lucius  
Malefoy s'avança vers moi :  
  
« - Heu Rose, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?  
  
Non ! répondis-je sèchement. Pas pendant le cours en tout cas.  
  
Et bien après alors ? fit Malefoy. »  
  
A la fin du cours, Lucius m'attendait :  
  
« - Qu'est ce que tu veux demandais-je ?   
  
Il s'avança vers moi   
  
« - Et bien, je me demandai si tu avais quelqu'un pour aller au bal d'Halloween ? »  
  
Il recommença à me bloquer contre le mur comme il l'avait fait la première fois que nous nous étions parler :  
  
« - Oui, j'ai quelqu'un, répondis-je.  
  
Ah oui, et qui ça ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
Je t'ai dis que j'avais quelqu'un, pas la peine d'insister !  
  
Je te préviens, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Potter et Black, ça pourrait te poser des problèmes.  
  
Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.  
  
Oh non, pas avant que tu me dises que tu iras au bal avec moi !  
  
Elle t'a dit de la laisser ! fit alors une voix que je connaissais très bien à présent.  
  
Tiens Black, c'est encore toi ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'obéirais à tes ordres ?  
  
Parce que sinon tu vas te prendre mon poing dans ta figure, répondit Sirius. »  
  
Là dessus, Malefoy tourna les talons en lançant des injures à Sirius.  
  
« - Merci, dis-je. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me viens en aide.  
  
Un jour, je vais vraiment le frapper, dit Sirius. »  
  
Puis nous rentrâmes au château ensemble. Je me sentis étonnamment bien à côté de mon Sirius ! On était prêt et je sentais la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Il me passa sa main dans mon dos pour me retourner et je me retrouva nez à nez avec lui ! Je me sentis tomber dans un coma profond !  
  
« - Tu ne m'as pas remercier comme il faut !  
  
C'est-à-dire, dis-je d'un ton innocent. »  
  
Il désigna sa joue avec son doigt. Oh, un bisou ! Je m'approcha de sa joue doucement et y déposa un léger baiser qui glissa involontairement vers le coin de sa bouche ! Oh mon dieu, je me sentis mourir ! C'était trop beau ! Notre étreint se relâcha, il avait un sourire charmeur quand nos regards se croisèrent.  
  
« - On a cours ! Y'a vraiment pas le goût ! dit-il.  
  
Ouais, en plus, c'est divination, j'ai horreur de ça !  
  
Eh, en plus on est en retard de 20 minutes !  
  
C'est vraiment con, on va perdre des points.  
  
Au fait, t'as ta robe pour le bal ?  
  
Non pas encore, je suis en retard !  
  
Et beh, on va aller l'acheter à pré-au-lard ? Y'a plein de passages secrets pour y aller ! ça te dis ? Parce que je veux que ma cavalière soit la plus belle et la mieux habillée.  
  
Et ben ok alors. »  
  
Et nous partîmes à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais seule avec Sirius... Il sortit un  
bout de parchemin  
de sa poche. Il prit sa baguette et tapota sur le parchemin :  
  
« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il. »  
  
C'est alors qu'un plan apparut sur le morceau de parchemin :  
  
« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demandais-je.  
  
C'est la carte du Maraudeur. C'est une carte de Poudlard où on peut voir tous les passages secrets et les personnes qui se promènent dans Poudlard, expliqua Sirius.  
  
Wahou ! Et tu l'as trouvé où ?  
  
Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai fabriqué. Enfin, pas tout seul, avec Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver. Mais je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard, il faut se dépêcher. »  
  
Il m'emmena alors dans un passage secret. Nous arrivâmes à Pré-au-Lard et  
nous commençâmes à regarder tous les magasins de vêtements. Enfin, nous  
arrivâmes devant la vitrine d'une boutique où était présenté une  
magnifique robe de soirée de couleur verte.  
  
« - Tiens, elle est jolie celle là, fit Sirius. Et en plus, elle est de la même couleur de tes yeux. »  
  
Je rougis :  
  
« - oui c'est vrai qu'elle est super belle ! je vais l'essayer.  
  
Nous entrâmes dans le magasin :  
  
« - Bonjour, vous désirez ? demanda une vendeuse.  
  
La demoiselle voudrait essayer la robe qui est en vitrine, répondit Sirius.  
  
Oh, vous êtes sûre, elle est très chère vous savez.  
  
Ce n'est pas grave, à nous deux on aura assez.  
  
Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me payer ma robe, même la moitié !dis-je.  
  
Bien sûr que si. Tu es ma cavalière, il faut bien que je te fasse un cadeau.  
  
Oh merci, c'est trop gentil. Bon je vais l'essayer. »  
  
J'essaya donc la robe. Je me regarda dans la glace et je me trouva plutôt bien. J'espère que Sirius me trouvera bien lui aussi. Je sortis de la cabine pour me faire voir. Sirius me regarda la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés sans aucune réaction de sa part. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, je lui demanda :  
  
« - Alors ?  
  
Tu es ...parfaite.  
  
Elle vous va très bien, m'indiqua la vendeuse. »  
  
Nous payâmes et nous rentrâmes au château. J'étais trop contente, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le bal. J'étais trop excitée ! J'avais le cavalier le plus merveilleux du château ! Les deux jours passèrent très rapidement. Le soir du bal, je commençai à me préparer car l'heure approchait. Je pris une douche, passa ma robe, me maquilla légèrement, me fit un brushing et ajouta quelques tresses agrémentées de fils verts. Je mis mes boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et colliers et je partis pour la grande salle. Là je retrouva James accompagné de Prudence, Remus accompagné de Lily et Peter en compagnie d'une poufsouffle que je ne connaissais pas. Je me dirigeai vers James :  
  
« - Je ne vois pas Sirius, où est-il ?  
  
Wahou, tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude ! Non je ne sais pas où il est mais à mon avis, il est encore en train de se préparer, répondit James.  
  
Merci ! »  
  
J'attendis quelques minutes et enfin Sirius arriva. Il était magnifique habillé en noir. Ses cheveux, très bien coiffés, tombaient sur ses épaules. La musique commença. IL s'avança vers moi et me prit par la taille.  
  
« - Bonsoir, dit-il.  
  
Bonsoir, tu en as mis du temps !  
  
Oui, je voulais être à mon avantage pour faire honneur à ma belle cavalière ! »  
  
Nous dansâmes un rock'n'roll puis un blues, puis du jazz et un merveilleux slow. Ma tête se posa doucement contre le creux de son épaule, sentant son parfum. J'aurais pu y vivre toute ma vie !La musique s'arrêta et il m'emmena prendre un verre de Bièraubeurre, puis me glissa hors de la grande salle. Nous allâmes dans le parc, vers un bosquet et nous nous assîmes en face du lac. Son corps se colla au mien, je penchai ma tête sur son épaule. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger pour aller se poser sur le début de mon décolleté et sur mon fessier. Il se pencha sur moi et me dit de sa voix tendre :  
  
« - Ecoute Rose....je t'aime, murmura t-il puis il baissa sa tête et m'embrassa tendrement avant de laisser nos langues se rencontrer dans un baiser passionné.  
  
Sirius, je t'aime, chuchotais-je à son oreille avant de rependre notre étreinte. »  
  
Tout à coup, des applaudissements interrompirent ce moment de rêve.  
James, Rémus et Peter nous avaient vus. Je voulus les assassiner. Ils  
venaient d'interrompre un des plus beaux moments de ma vie !  
  
« - Bravo ! s'exclama James. Et beh, vous en avez mis du temps.  
  
Dégagez les mecs, c'est pas drôle du tout ! fit Sirius.  
  
Oh désolé ! continua James. On ne voulait pas interrompre un si beau moment. Faîtes comme si on était pas là !  
  
Très drôle, dit Sirius.  
  
Allez, on devrait les laisser tranquille, dit Rémus.  
  
Mais il faut peut-être qu'ils viennent manger, c'est pour ça qu'on les cherchait à l'origine ! intervint Peter.  
  
Bon, on arrive dans 5 minutes, dit Sirius. Partez devant !  
  
OK ! » Et ils partirent assez vite. Sirius se tourna vers moi :  
  
« - J'ai trop envie de leur péter la gueule !  
  
Ils sont trop cons, c'est clair ! »  
  
On se regarda avec un regard magnifique avant de s'embrasser encore et de se diriger dans la salle commune, main dans la main.  
  
Voila !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chapitre fini !!!!merci aux lecteurs d'être resté jusqu'au bout !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!a très bientôt !!! 


	5. Rogue?

Coucou !!!!! Nous revoilà avec la suite !!!! Comme samedi je (eve) pars en vacances en Vendée donc pendant une semaine on ne va pas updaté donc je posterais la suite demain !!!! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais c'est pas très sur vu qu'on es parti dans un délire !!!! Donc on est désolé si ça vous plait pas (snif snif !!) On ne voulait pas !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Princesse :chavanne ?? je crois qu'on peut se connaître surtout comme t'as signé C.L envoies nous un mail pour savoir ?!! En tout cas merci pour ta review !!Elle nous a fait très plaisir  
  
Kloona : merci énormément pour ta review !! On est émue !! Surtout qu'on est fan de tes fics donc ça nous touche !!Merci !!!!  
  
Flammula : on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !!En tout cas merci de nous avoir dit ce que tu en pensais car ça sert toujours d'entendre ses défauts !!!!  
  
Ana : lol !!Comme on a coupé un chapitre en deux l'histoire sera peut-être un peu plus longue !! lol !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est très gentil !!! ça nous fait très plaisir !!!C'est vrai que Lucius est très collant !!!lol !  
  
Edwige : merci !! Voila la suite !!!ça nous a fait plaisir d'avoir ta review!!!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : lol !!! Nous aussi on voudrait s'appeler Rose !! Elle es quand même chanceuse la petite !!!!  
  
Agua : on te fait pleins de gros bisous car tu est notre plus fidèle review !!!!! On t'adore !!! C'est vrai que ça se passe un peu vite ! mais la fin est dans pas longtemps !!!!  
  
5ème CHAPITRE  
  
Rogue ????  
  
Voilà comment je sortis avec Sirius Black. La plupart des filles étaient jalouses et ne m'adressaient plus la parole. Certaines m'insultaient même mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ma vie ne fut jamais aussi belle ! Cependant, ce jour là, les garçons voulurent me parler :  
  
" - Euh...Rose, tu sais que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, commença James.  
  
Oui je sais et alors ?  
  
Et tu sais aussi que je suis un loup-garou, continua Rémus.  
  
Oui, dis-je d'un ton désolé, agrémenté d'un petit sourire triste.  
  
Dons nous partons accompagner Rémus, nous sommes des animagus mais nous ne voulons pas que tu nous suives parce que c'est dangereux, ok mon amour ? me demanda Sirius très sérieusement.  
  
Bon... d'accord, mais j'aurais bien voulu quand même vous accompagner ! "  
  
Sirius m'embrassa tendrement et m'amena discrètement dans une petite chambre dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, il m'embrassa passionnément avant de m'allonger sur le lit, me relâcha de son étreinte et murmura à mon oreille :  
  
" - Je t'aime mon amour et je n'aimerais que toi, toujours. "  
  
Je voulus répondre à cette déclaration mais nos " amis ", très encombrant, rentrèrent dans la pièce à la volée, Rémus et Peter morts de rire et James, rouge de honte. Sirius se retourna :  
  
" - Bande de cons, allez vous faire foutre !  
  
Calme-toi Sirinouchet, si on vous dérange, c'est qu'il y a une raison, dit Rémus.  
  
Et bien, elle a intérêt a être bonne.  
  
Rogue aime James ! répondit Peter.  
  
QUOI ? cria t-on en même temps.  
  
Il vient de lui avouer sa flamme devant la grande salle.  
  
Vous blaguez ?  
  
Non, il était tout rouge de honte et il l'a crié, et nous on était mort de rire !  
  
Pas la peine d'en faire tout en plat, cria James, devant la risée générale.  
  
Tu as lui dire oui ? demanda Sirius, explosé de rire.  
  
T'es pas dingue dans ta tête ? réagit-il.  
  
- Ben, ça risque de lui faire de la peine si tu lui dis non ! fit Sirius, éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois.  
  
C'est qui Rogue ? demandais-je. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.  
  
Et bien, t'as loupé quelque chose ! répondit Peter. C'est un serpentard et il est ...comment dire ? Un peu idiot.  
  
Un peu ? Tu es gentil ! dit James. Il est complètement débile tu veux dire ! Et en plus, il est méchant ! Et moche aussi !  
  
Et c'est pour ça que vous vous moquez de lui ? demandais-je.  
  
Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.  
  
Et bien, vous êtes aussi débile que lui !  
  
Tu dis ça parce que tu ne lui as jamais parler, répondit Peter.  
  
Et bien justement, je vais aller lui parler. Le pauvre, il a du avoir la pire honte de sa vie. A cause de vous.  
  
Oh, il a connu pire, fit James avant d'éclater de rire avec les trois autres.  
  
Ecoute ma chérie, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, me dit Sirius en me caressant le visage. Il est pire que Lucius Malefoy, tu sais.  
  
- Sirius a raison, dit Rémus. Rogue ne nous aime pas beaucoup et vu que tu traînes avec nous, il te détestera aussi. "  
  
Ils commencèrent sérieusement à m'énerver. Ce Rogue ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible qu'ils le disaient. De toute manière, j'irais lui parler, qu'ils le veulent ou non !  
  
" - N'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, je veux juste aller faire connaissance, c'est tout. "  
  
Je me leva, bien décidée à leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents pour se moquer ainsi des gens. Sirius me prit la main :  
  
« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument aller lui parler ?  
  
Parce que je pense qu'il est loin d'être idiot et je vais vous le prouver !  
  
Je me dirigea vers la porte :  
  
« - Rose, attend, fit Sirius. » Mais j'avais déjà ouvert la porte.  
  
« - Adieu, me lança James. On t'aimait bien tu sais ? Puis il éclata de rire. »  
  
Je fis claquer la porte et alla retrouver Rogue. Un type aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint blafard pleurait, seul dans un coin, derrière une statue. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il leva ses yeux vers moi :  
  
" - T'es là pour te foutre de moi, c'est ça ?  
  
Non, je suis là pour que l'on sympathise, si tu le veux... "  
  
Il eut un sourire triste :  
  
" - Je n'ai pas d'amis, en plus, tu traînes avec Potter et tu sors avec Black, alors si t'es là, c'est forcement pour me faire un sale coup.  
  
Pas du tout ! Alors là, si tu crois ça, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil !  
  
Ok ! C'est bon. Mais tu veux quoi alors ?  
  
Sympathiser, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
  
Ok !  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé de la réaction de James.  
  
C'est un con, mais je n'y peux rien, je l'aime.  
  
Il ne sera pas toujours comme ça, tu sais. Peut-être qu'un jour...  
  
Faut pas rêver, j'aurais pu être hétéro, avec une belle Serpentard, mais non, au lieu de ça, c'est Potter, un sale Gryffondor.  
  
Tout est possible mais j'avoue que ça risque d'être difficile parce que je crois qu'il est amoureux de Lily.  
  
- Oui, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer. Décidément, il est vraiment trop con !  
  
Un peu...  
  
Merde, j'ai un travail en potions à faire, je vais devoir te laisser, ajouta t-il timidement.  
  
Ben, à la prochaine... "  
  
Et je pensa très fort dans ma tête : " Si tu veux me parler, pas dans la grande salle, s'il te plait... " C'était méchant, mais il était rejeté et Sirius m'en aurait voulu.  
  
Après qu'il soit parti, je m'en alla rejoindre les quatre lurons :  
  
" - Tiens, te revoilà toi !fit James en me voyant arriver.  
  
Alors, tu n'es pas morte après avoir senti son odeur ? demanda Peter.  
  
- Très drôle, répondis-je.  
  
T'énerve pas ma chérie, c'est pas grave, intervint Sirius.  
  
- Alors, qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Rémus.  
  
On a discuté, et je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça ! Il est un peu froid, mais pas méchant.  
  
- Si tu le dis, fit James sur un ton désespéré.  
  
Alors, tu vas lui dire quoi, demandais-je à James. Parce qu'il est un peu accro, quand même !  
  
- Moi ? mais je vais rien lui dire du tout. Ca va pas la tête ? t'es dingue ou quoi ? Je vais même plus le regarder cet idiot.  
  
T'es vraiment débile. Comment tu veux que Lily s'intéresse à toi si tu réagis comme ça ! "  
  
Je sentis que j'avais touché la corde sensible car James devint tout rouge. Il répliqua :  
  
" - Lily, elle a rien à voir là-dedans. Alors tais-toi maintenant. "  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.  
  
" - Bravo, s'exclama Rémus. Là, tu as tout gagné, il va t'en vouloir pendant une semaine au moins.  
  
Lily, c'est vraiment pas le sujet qu'il faut aborder avec lui, m'expliqua Peter. Il s'énerve dès qu'on prononce son prénom.  
  
- Je ne savais pas ! m'écriais-je. Ce n'était pas méchant. Je vais aller m'excuser. Et puis non ! Je n'ai pas à y aller, c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas être si méchant avec Rogue.  
  
Ma p'tite Rose ! Je t'aime...me dit Sirius à l'oreille avant de me faire des multitudes de baisers dans le cou. "  
  
Les autres partirent, se sentant de trop. Sirius ferma la porte à clé et se retourna :  
  
" - On ne sais jamais, ils peuvent toujours se ramener...je t'aime... "  
  
Il commença à défaire le haut de ma chemise pour descendre vers mon épaule puis il m'allongea sur le lit et commença à me déshabiller, en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, puis mon ventre et enfin mes seins. Je le déshabilla en l'embrassant. Ses doigts partirent de mon visage en effleurant ma peau et ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément. Son sexe vint les remplacer et je passa la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Une fois cet instant magique terminé, il me prit dans ses bras et nous dormîmes ensemble. Au réveil, nous prîmes une douche avant de rejoindre les autres. James s'était un peu calmé avec moi. Et la journée commença...  
  
Voila !! On postera donc la suit demain !!!! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !!!!!! 


	6. L'anniversaire

Coucou !!! Alors là on est vraiment trop désolé pour l'attente !!!!!!!!!Pardonnez nous svp !!!!!!!!!!!!! Frappez nous pas !!!!!!! On espère que la suite vous plaira !!!! a bientôt !!!!!!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Agua**: merci de tous tes encouragements !! Ça nous va droit au cœur !!On t'adore !!!!!!!!!! Énormes bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!tu nous fait super plaisir !!!!!  
  
**Kloona** : merci !!!!!!!!!!!! La suite c'est maintenant !!!! Bisous !!!  
  
**Flammula** : merci !! Alors j'ai personnellement tout relu pour éviter les fautes de conjugaisons !!!!! dsl si il y en a encore !! T'as pas été trop méchante et puis au moins on a nos points à corriger !! Et pour lire on est fan !!Donc faut espérer qu'avec le temps on s'améliore  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort** : merci pour ta review elle nous a fait plaisir !!! Mais on tient à s'excuser par avance si la suite ne te plait pas car les scènes sont peut-être plus « osée » ! On s'excuse !! Ne nous tue pas stp !!! Nous aussi on voudrait s'appeler Rose sauf que....... (Non on dit rien !!!)  
  
**Arwen-cyn** : merci !!C'est super gentil !!On ne savait pas si vous alliez aimer car c'est notre première fics donc on ne sait pas !  
  
**Lily petite étoile** : merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!!Tiens voici la suite !!  
  
**Overcrash** : kikou Rem's !!!!!!!la suite pour toi !! Et oui mèl protège bien notre fic !!! lol !!! Bisous !!!!!!  
  
**Princesse** : merci !!! Bisous à toi aussi grande folle !!! lol !!  
  
**Rose** : les derniers chapitres sont plus longs ! On espère que ça te plaira toujours !!!!!!!! Bisous et merci beaucoup de tes encouragements !!!!  
  
**Elwine lupin** : désol !!! Frappes nous pas stp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Voici la suite !! On étai en vacances donc pour poster la suite c'était pas le top !!! Désol !! Bisous quand même a toi !!!!!  
  
6ème CHAPITRE  
  
L'anniversaire ...  
  
Même si la nuit avait été merveilleuse, la journée commença difficilement. Entre les cours de potions, de métamorphose, de divination, il fallais que je parle de James à Lily. En plus de tout ça, l'anniversaire de Sirius approchait et il fallait absolument que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard pour lui acheter un cadeau. L'idéal serait que James vienne avec moi, comme ça je pourrais lui parler. L'embêtant, c'est que même s'il s'était calmé, il n'était toujours pas disponible à m'adresser la parole. Mais il fallait que j'essaie :  
  
" - Heu... James...je peux te parler, s'il te plait.  
  
- Ca dépend, tu veux me parler de quoi ? me demanda James méchamment.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te parler de Lily. "  
  
Il me jeta un regard noir.  
  
" - Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
Et bien voilà, tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius dans deux jours ?  
  
- Oui et alors ?  
  
Et ben, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, pour lui trouver un cadeau.  
  
- Pourquoi moi, tu ne peux pas y aller avec Remus ?  
  
Et ben, je me disais qu'on aurait pu discuter. Tu ne me parles plus depuis hier et ça m'embête un peu quand même. "  
  
Là, je lui fis un grand sourire pour le convaincre.  
  
" - Bon, d'accord, je viendrais. On se retrouve à 15h00, on fera sécher le cours de Mc Gonagall.  
  
Ok, j'aurais préféré faire sauter le cours de potion plutôt que celui de métamorphose, mais bon...  
  
- A tout à l'heure alors ?  
  
Salut Jamesie, salut mon amour, dit Sirius en arrivant. "  
  
Il m'embrassa tendrement devant toute la grande salle réunie ! Je vis Dumbledore sourire et McGonagall froncer les sourcils. Mais on s'en foutait. Je sentais des regards méchants sur moi de jalouses, mais beaucoup souriaient quand même. Lily, Jane et Prudence me regardaient tout sourire, apparemment peu de couples se montraient au grand jour. Sirius me prit par la taille je continua à parler avec James :  
  
" - Vous parliez de quoi, demanda Sirius.  
  
- De notre petite dispute, dit James d'un air complice avant de me faire un clin d'œil lorsque Sirius tourna le dos. Enfin, nous partîmes nous asseoir à notre place. " Je retrouva donc James à 15h00, alors nous étions censé aller en cours de métamorphose. IL sortit la carte du maraudeur et nous partîmes à Pré-au- Lard pour acheter le cadeau à Sirius :  
  
" - Alors, tu veux lui acheter quoi ?  
  
Et ben, j'sais pas, un truc bien, qui le marquera.  
  
- En gros, t'as besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Oui, ça m'arrangerait.  
  
- Et ben, prends en manuel de farces et attrapes chez Zonko ou bien un super sac de bonbons ou bien même, t'as qu'à t'acheter de nouveaux sous- vêtements sexy !  
  
- Heu ... je crois qu'on va aller chez Zonko, Ok ?  
  
- Ok, je t'emmène. »  
  
James m'amena donc chez Zonko. On acheta un livre de farces et attrapes. Je fus contente d'avoir enfin un cadeau à offrir à mon Sirius. Sur le chemin du retour, j'essayai de lui parler de Lily :  
  
« - Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ?  
  
Pour hier ? Non, je me suis emporté un peu trop vite. Je m'excuse.  
  
Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu avais raison, Lily n'a rien à voir là- dedans.  
  
Et, au fait, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je m'intéresse à elle !  
  
Ben, t'arrête pas de le regarder, tu me demandes toujours si elle me parle de toi et tu lui fais des grands sourires dès qu'elle te regarde. Je ne suis pas tout à fait idiote, j'ai remarqué qu'elle te plaisait. »  
  
James rougit et me dit :  
  
« - Ok, j'avoue, mais ne dis rien à Sirius, ok ?  
  
D'accord, mais de toute façon, on a autre chose à faire que de parler de toi !  
  
Hum, je vois !  
  
Non, mais bon.  
  
Ne te justifie pas, Sirius m'a raconté.  
  
QUOI ! Il a abusé.  
  
Non, mais pas en détail, il a juste eu un sourire éclatant lorsqu'on a parlé de lui et toi, j'ai deviné et il a confirm !  
  
Heu....  
  
C'est bon, je ne vous juge pas, et puis, t'étais pucelle ?? Sirius il ne m'a pas dit !  
  
Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?  
  
Non, mais peut-être que Sirius m'a demandé de te demander, parce qu'il ne le savait pas !  
  
Il aurait pu me le demander !  
  
Non, il n'ose vraiment pas !  
  
Oui, j'étais vierge mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ça l'avance.  
  
C'est pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin et trop vite, il tient vraiment à toi, et il ne veut pas te perdre !  
  
Mais c'est bon, il ne me perdra pas !  
  
Oui, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas spécialement puceau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
J'ai bien remarqué, ajoutais-je avec un sourire !  
  
Tu crois que Lily est pucelle ?  
  
T'es irrécupérable ! »  
  
Et nous éclatâmes de rire avant de rejoindre les autres au château.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Sirius. Dès mon réveil, j'allai le voir dans le dortoir des garçons. Seul Remus était réveillé.  
  
« - Tiens, salut Remus. Je pensais que vous étiez tous réveillés mais je me suis trompée apparemment.  
  
Oui, je suppose que tu voulais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Sirius mais il va falloir attendre.  
  
Bon, je vais redescendre alors.  
  
Non, ne t'en va pas si vite ma chérie ! dit Sirius qui venait de se réveiller. »  
  
Je me retournai :  
  
« - Bon anniversaire mon amour ! M'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.  
  
Merci, dit-il et il m'embrasa tendrement.  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ! cria James qui était à présent lui aussi réveillée.  
  
Oui, il y en a qui voudrait dormir ici, cria Peter. »  
  
Mais on ne fit pas attention à leurs remarques. Nous continuâmes de s'embrasser puis je lui offris mon cadeau. Il eu l'air ravi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Les autres s'éclipsèrent discrètement et nous nous retrouvâmes seul, tout seul. Je m'approcha de lui et lui susurra à son oreille :  
  
« - J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi mon amour. »  
  
J'enlevai ma chemise. Comme il venait de se réveiller, il était en short et je vis son sexe se durcir et remonter. Je le caressai. J'avais un peu peur car je ne savais pas trop s'il allait apprécier. Mais son sourire charmeur et ses baisers me montrèrent qu'il appréciait. Ma bouche caressa son torse avant de descendre sur son organe génital. Je le pris dans ma bouche et le suça doucement. Ses petits gémissements me firent plaisir, il aimait ! Puis quelques instants avant qu'il me déverse son sperme, je me recula. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant tendrement. Puis il me déshabilla follement avant de me pénétrer et de me faire l'amour. Nous jouisses. Après nos ébats, il se retourna et me dit :  
  
« - C'est le plus beau anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu ! »  
  
Nous allâmes prendre une douche et nous descendîmes dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
« - Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps, fit James. Ca fait une heure et demi qu'on vous attend.  
  
Vous n'étiez pas obligés, répondit Sirius en souriant !

a bientôt!!


	7. rose bonbon et rouge sang!

cher lecteurs on est vraiment désolé pour le retard mais on ets partie en vacances donc pas pu udpaté en plus la suite était pas tapé mai maintenant j'ai 2 beaux chapitres en réserves!! bonne lectures et on s'excuse mais ce chapitre sera surement un peu a l'eau de rose (dsl jeu de mot pas fait expres) donc peut-etre vous trouverez ça un peu trop cruche!dsl! (petits yeux de chien battu !!)

Réponses aux reviews:

Sirius 77: merci mon ptit patmol t'es un amour!

Ana: bhen oui c'est bientot la fin mais on aura surement encore 3 chapitres!mais pas bien plus!

elwine lupin : on es vraimen dsl de t'avoir fait attendre encore lgts!!!!!!gros bisous a toi!et voilà la suite!

Lily petite étoile: merci beaucoup!! pour toi des gros bisous et la suite!!

Gabrielletrompelamort: voila la suite!merci beaucoup!!!!!! bisous!!

Agua: notre fidèle revieweuse!!! on t'adore merci bcp bcp!!! bisousss et bonne lecture

7ème CHAPITRE  
  
Amour rose bonbons et rouge sang  
  
Il faisait beau ce jour-là et nous passâmes toute la journée dehors, sous un arbre, à travailler car nous devions rendre un devoir sur les potions le lundi et nous n'avions toujours pas commencé. Rapidement, James demanda à me parler en priv :  
  
« - Tu peux parler à Lily de moi, s'il te plait ? Ce serait adorable !  
  
- Ben...oui, pourquoi pas ! J'irai quand nous aurons fini de bosser. »  
  
Une fois le travail fini, j'allai comme promis parler à Lily :  
  
« - Salut Lily, tu vas bien ?  
  
Tiens, salut Rose ! Oui ça va et toi ?  
  
Très bien. Heu...je pourrais te parler ou tu as quelque chose à faire ?  
  
Non, je suis libre, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Oh, rien de grave, je voulais juste savoir...ce que tu pensais de...de James !  
  
James Potter ?  
  
Oui  
  
Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Ben, parce que tu lui plais !  
  
Ah ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Et pourquoi il vient pas me parler lui- même, lui qui est si sûr de lui d'habitude !  
  
Pourquoi tu le juges si vite ? Tu n'essayes même pas d'aller lui parler !  
  
Et bien tu lui diras que quand il aura la tête un peu moins enflée, j'irai lui parler ! »  
  
Elle avait l'air furieuse et pourtant je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas être si méchante.  
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que ça te tienne tant à cœur ?  
  
Ben..., et elle se mit à rougir.  
  
Dis-moi, c'est bon, tu peux me faire confiance !  
  
Et ben, on va dire que peut-être ça pourrait être réciproque ses sentiments...  
  
Ah...mais alors, fonce ! Il est grave accro à toi, et à mon avis, ça ne date pas d'hier !  
  
Oui, mais je le trouve prétentieux !  
  
Mais non, regarde Sirius aussi, mais ça dépend avec qui il est !  
  
Oui, mais en plus, ce serait le premier !  
  
Et alors, il en faut bien un !  
  
Ok, mais alors, faut qu'il me le prouve !  
  
Attends, tu peux tout de même pas lui demander la lune !  
  
Non, mais faut pas qu'il me prenne pour une idiote quand même !  
  
Il t'aime trop pour ça !  
  
Mais moi aussi, depuis le premier jour !  
  
Wahou ! Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps ?  
  
Oui, et c'était dur !  
  
Je vais aller lui parler, et viendra sûrement te voir, ok ?  
  
Ca serait génial ! »  
  
Je fus contente de moi ! Il y allait avoir un nouveau couple grâce à moi. Il fallait maintenant que je raconte tout ça à James. Je le trouvais dans le parc en compagnie des trois autres :  
  
« - James, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?  
  
Ben oui, bien sûr !  
  
Je suis aller parler à Lily.  
  
Génial ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a racont ?  
  
Tu vas être content. Elle m'a dit que depuis le premier jour elle t'aimait mais elle a peur que tu l'a prenne pour une idiote si elle vient te parler.  
  
Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne me supporte pas, elle est toujours en train de me casser.  
  
C'est vrai qu'au début de notre conversation, elle s'est énervée mais après elle a dit pleins de choses gentilles sur toi ! Alors, tu vas aller lui parler ?  
  
Bien sûr que oui, si elle ne s'en va pas dès que j'arrive !  
  
Pff ! n'importe quoi, elle n'attend que ça !  
  
Ok, je me calme, et j'y vais ! je suis calme, je suis calme, essaya t'il de se convaincre, en vain.  
  
Olala, c'est juste une invitation, ce n'est pas compliqu !  
  
Je sais, j'y vais.  
  
Et il partit, plein d'espoir et d'anxiété.  
  
A ce moment là, Sirius arriva derrière moi et me prit par la taille. Il m'embrassa et me montra du doigt James et Lily :  
  
« - Ils ont en mis du temps, ces deux-là, dit-il.  
  
Oui, c'est sûr ! »  
  
Et nous les voyons s'embrasser. Nous nous retournions, par pudeur !  
  
« - Nous, on a pas mis longtemps ! Me dit-il  
  
Oui, mais je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus ! dis-je  
  
Moi non plus, je rêvais tout le temps de toi !  
  
Le soir arriva, je discutai avec Lily, dans notre dortoir :  
  
« - Alors, t'en penses quoi de James finalement ? Lui demandais-je.  
  
Je l'avais mal jugé, il est vraiment génial, je l'aime vraiment.  
  
Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, il suffisait juste que vous vous parliez.  
  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment une super amie. C'est grâce à toi que l'on sort ensemble.  
  
De rien, c'est normal. »  
  
Le lendemain, James me pris dans ses bras en me disant :  
  
« - Merci Rose, t'es génial ! Je crois qu'on ne se serait jamais adresser la parole si tu n'avais pas été là. »  
  
Et il m'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius arriva :  
  
« - Je vais finir par être jaloux de tous ces gens qui t'embrassent !  
  
Mais personne ne m'embrasseras jamais comme toi tu m'embrasses...  
  
Vu sous cet angle là, je préfère ! ajouta t-il en m'embrassa tendrement, comme il savait si bien le faire.  
  
Bon, les tourtereaux, je vous explique, on a cours ! interrompit Remus.  
  
Pardon, fit Sirius alors qu'on se dévorait des yeux. »  
  
Hum, ses magnifiques yeux noirs avec des traits chocolats ! Comme je l'aimais, ce Sirius !... ! BOUM ! Quelqu'un me bouscula de plein fouet. Je me retournai :  
  
« - Tu peux pas dire pardon, non ? »  
  
Je vis que c'était Malefoy.  
  
« - Oh, excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'adresser la parole aux salopes ! »  
  
BAW ! Sirius lui décolla son poing dans la gueule et Malefoy saigna abondamment.  
  
« - Sirius, arrête ! T'es pas dingue ? M'écriais-je. »  
  
Mais Malefoy s'était relevé et frappa Sirius à la figure. Une bagarre commença donc. Les deux mecs n'arrêtèrent pas de se frapper. Je leur crièrent d'arrêter, mais en vain. Remus essaya de les séparer mais il reçu un coup de point de la part de Malefoy. Tout à coup, une voix cria :  
  
« - Black, Malefoy, arrêtez tout de suite !  
  
C'était McGonagall. Sirius et Lucius arrêtèrent de se battre.  
  
« - Black, suivez-moi, fit McGonagall.  
  
Mais, ...et Malefoy ? commença Sirius.  
  
Malefoy ne fait pas parti de ma maison, je ne peux donc pas le punir, répondit-elle.  
  
Mais, moi, j'en ai le pouvoir...intervint Connie, chefs des Serpentards.  
  
Vous aurez 50 points de moins chacun et une retenue !  
  
Et merde... dit Malefoy.  
  
2 retenus pour Malefoy je pense, dit Connie.  
  
Peeves arriva alors en chantant :  
  
« Pour une jolie ptite salope, Deux gars sont près à se tuer, Mais d'un coup Mc gogo danseuse et Connie le connard Les prennent et les tabassent ! »  
  
« - Personne ne t'a rien demandé Peeves, intervint McGonagall avant de tourner les talons suivit de près par Malefoy, puis Connie. T'aurais pas dû faire ça mon béb ! dis-je.  
  
Je ferais tout pour te défendre ma beaut ! me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.  
  
Va à l'infirmerie, mon cœur, t'es en sang.  
  
Alors, tu m'accompagnes !  
  
Bien sûr ! »  
  
Je l'accompagnai donc à l'infirmerie. Je l'embrassai tendrement avant d'aller en cours. Mme Pompfresh avait dit qu'il devrait simplement rester ¼ d'heure, le temps qu'elle le soigne. En allant dans la salle, je croisai James qui avait un grand sourire :  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si content ? Lui demandais- je.  
  
Flitwick est tombé de son escabeau, il s'est cassé le nez ! Il a dû aller à l'infirmerie, on a trois heures de libre !  
  
Génial, m'écriais-je. »  
  
Je lui sautai dans les bras, tellement je fus contente. Nous n'avions pas souvent des heures de libre et celle là tombait relativement bien ! C'est à ce moment là que Lily arriva, avec Prudence. James me serrait sans ses bras simplement parce que nous étions heureux et amis. Lily s'écria :  
  
« - James ! Je croyais que tu étais en cours ? »  
  
James le lâcha et me repoussa :  
  
« - Non ! Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que...  
  
J'ai tout compris ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais en cours pour que tu puisses être avec elle ! Je te déteste !  
  
Non, Lily, c'n'est pas du tout ça, commençais-je.  
  
Toi, tais-toi ! Et Sirius, il est au courant de tout ça ? Hein ?  
  
Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Et Sirius n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'écria James qui commençait à s'énerver.  
  
Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! viens Prudence, on s'en va... »  
  
Et elle partit en pleurant. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le couloir, James se mit à courir et lui cria :  
  
« - Flitwick n'est pas là, il s'est cassé le nez, on a pas cours, et Rose est contente c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a sauté dans les bras et ...je t'aime, alors, ne pars pas ! stp ! Pour moi !  
  
Tu as dit quoi l ? demanda Lily, étonnée.  
  
Heu...je t'aime. »  
  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant :  
  
« - James, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et je décidai de partir retrouver mon Sirius qui devait se rétablir. Arrivée aux portes de l'infirmerie, je frappa et rentra. Sirius allait partir et il me regarda, surpris, je lui dis :  
  
« - Flitwick s'est cassé le nez, on a 3 heures de libre !  
  
YES »  
  
Et il me sauta dessus et commença à m'embrasser, mes membres s'enflammèrent...


	8. les mâles attaquent, les femelles gronde...

Salut !!C'est nous et comme on avait beaucoup tardé, on vous met la suite directement ! On sait que c'est vraiment devenu un gros délire et on est vraiment désolé si vous n'aimez pas !!!!Pardonnez nous SVP !! On a écrit ça en physique il y a déjà 2 mois alors on s'excuse !!!!! On vous embrasse tous !!!Bonne lecture !  
  
8ème CHAPITRE  
  
Les mâles attaquent les femelles grondent...  
  
Sirius m'amena jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, il n'y avait personne. Son lit à baldaquin était assez attirant. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chaleureusement avant de descendre le long de mon cou, il me déshabilla facilement, je voulus en faire autant mais ses caresses devenaient plus entreprenantes, sa bouche descendit le long de mon ventre laissant une marque chaude et humide. Il plaça sa tête entre mes cuisses et le mélange de ses caresses et de sa langue m'amena vite au septième ciel. Je me retournai sur lui et je le déshabillai sensuellement. Son corps m'attira, je lui pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Mes mains caressèrent ses testicules. Il gémissait et ne tarda pas à se déverser dans ma bouche. Je remontai jusqu'à sa bouche. Nos caresses étaient vraiment très entreprenantes et je voulus qu'il me prenne. Il me retourna et me plaça à quatre pattes et commença un vas et viens régulier. Ce fut vraiment très bien, je ne tardai pas à gémir et nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps. Je me retournai vers lui, il me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce :  
  
« - Oups, je crois qu'on dérange ! fit James. »  
  
Je devins écarlate. Sirius s'emporta :  
  
« - Oui, vous déranger, espèces d'idiots ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ?  
  
Ben, on avait l'intention de faire la même chose que vous mais je crois qu'on va aller ailleurs. A moins que l'on se joigne à vous ? dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Hum... c'est très tentant, dit Sirius, t'en penses quoi mon amour ?  
  
Hum... j'sais pas trop, Lily ?  
  
Désolé mais ça ne me dit pas trop en fait !  
  
Et puis je ne te laisserais pas toucher ma copine, dit Sirius à James. Bon, ben si on allait prendre une douche ma chérie, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
  
Avec plaisir ! »  
  
Et nous laissions James et Lily pour aller prendre notre douche.  
  
Le lendemain, nous retrouvions Remus au petit déjeuner. Il sauta sur James :  
  
« - James, le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard est la semaine prochaine, je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi hier ! Il faudrait peut-être que vous vous entraîniez si on veut gagner la coupe !  
  
Mince, j'y pensais plus ! On a tellement de travaille en ce moment et depuis que l'ancien capitaine est parti et ben... enfin, tu me comprends ?  
  
Dis plutôt que tu préfères rester avec Lily plutôt que de t'entraîner !  
  
Bien sûr que non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais tu as raison, il faut absolument qu'on s'y mette. Je vais rassembler toute l'équipe et ce soir, trois heures d'entraînement intensif !  
  
Bon, dépêche-toi alors ! »  
  
Ouais, c'est vrai tu as raison !  
  
Et n'oublie pas de te gratter le cul ! dit Sirius en rigolant. »  
  
Et James partit en se grattant le cul.  
  
« - Comme ça, ça va ?  
  
N'importe, c'est ton cul ! »  
  
Soudain, je me précipitai dans la grande salle à la recherche des garçons :  
  
« - Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
  
On t'écoute ma chérie, répondit Sirius.  
  
Ben...heu...  
  
Accouche ! On ne va pas y passer 15 ans, je suis pressé, dit James.  
  
Rogue veut...  
  
Sorti avec James ? dit Remus.  
  
Non, pas tout a fait...  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ma petite puce ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Maintenant, il veut sortir avec moi !  
  
Je vais le taper cet enfoiré de fils de cognards ! T'es MA copine et il le sait ce bâtard, cria Sirius en se levant.  
  
Rassis-toi Sirius, ça ne t'avancera à rien de t'énerver, fit Remus.  
  
Il veut plus sortir avec moi ! Youpi ! Alléluia ! Vive Merlin ! chanta notre Jamesie.  
  
Arrête ! s'écria Sirius. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, je vais le massacrer.  
  
Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, je t'aime, alors faut pas s'énerver contre lui, dis-je calmement.  
  
Elle a raison, fit Remus, tu dois te calmer. Et au fait, comment tu l'as appris ?me demanda t-il.  
  
Très bonne question, fit Sirius, j'aimerais bien le savoir.  
  
Et ben, je t'explique : Tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs et il parlait avec quelqu'un qui lui demandait s'il voulait toujours sortir avec James. Et Rogue a répondu que finalement il préférait les filles et que j'étais sa nouvelle cible !  
  
Oh putain ! L'encul ! fit Sirius. Je vais me le faire ce gars ! »  
  
A ce moment là, Rogue entra dans la grande salle mais Sirius ne le vit pas tout de suite. Remus essaya de changer le sujet de la conversation et de cacher Rogue à Sirius :  
  
« - Il fait beau dis donc aujourd'hui !  
  
Pourquoi tu parles du temps toi subitement ? demanda James qui n'avait pas vu Rogue lui non plus.  
  
Comme ça ! il y a un entraînement ce soir alors je me préoccupe de la météo !  
  
Oui, d'ailleurs, il fallait que j'aille parler aux autres membres de l'équipe, dit James.  
  
Cours vite alors jamesie mon chou ! dit Sirius en imitant Lily. »  
  
James se retourna alors et vit Rogue :  
  
« - Tiens, dit-il, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser Sirius.  
  
Ta gueule James, dit Remus. »  
  
Trop tard ! Sirius avait vu Rogue lui aussi :  
  
« - Oui, tu as raison, dit-il. Et si on allait s'amuser avec notre jouet préfér !  
  
Sirius, calme-toi, tout de suite, dis-je d'un ton dur. »  
  
Sirius redevint alors beaucoup plus calme :  
  
« - Excuse-moi ma chérie mais j'ai les nerfs. Et tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre !  
  
Non, mais toi tu veux l'attaquer pour t'amuser alors tu te calmes tout de suite !  
  
Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser, c'est juste que... enfin tu comprends, tu es MA copine et...  
  
Et tu vas te calmer. Je t'aime alors t'as pas à t'énerver.  
  
Ouais, bon, d'accord... »  
  
Et il se rassit.  
  
« - Alors, on va pas casser lui casser la gueule ? fit James très déçu.  
  
A qui ? dit Lily qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Euh, mais à personne ma chérie répondit James qui avait pris la couleur d'une tomate.  
  
Tu veux me faire croire ça ?  
  
Mais non, on parlait simplement de...  
  
Ils voulaient simplement casser la gueule à Rogue tous les deux, intervins- je.  
  
Balance, siffla James.  
  
Ah ! Et pourquoi donc ? dit-elle un peu dangereusement.  
  
Parce que Rogue veut sortir avec Rose, expliqua Remus.  
  
Ah, et tu veux le taper aussi ?  
  
Moi ? non... Personnellement je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.  
  
Ok ! Amour, tu m'avais dit que tu ne toucherais plus à Rogue ! dit Lily.  
  
Oui, mais là c'est différent, c'est pour Rose.  
  
Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, dis-je.  
  
D'accord, d'accord. Je ne le taperais pas, c'est promis ! Mais je ne peux pas le casser un petit peu ?  
  
NON !  
  
... un tout petit peu ?  
  
NON !  
  
T'es pas drôle !  
  
Je sais. »  
  
Et il partit voir les membres de l'équipe, sans dire un mot.  
  
« - J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, fit remarquer Lily.  
  
Non, je ne crois pas, ça lui passera, assura Remus. »  
  
Je me tourna alors vers Sirius qui avait été plutôt discret durant la conversation :  
  
« - Tu ne le taperas pas non plus j'espère ?  
  
j'sais vraiment pas mon cœur ! Franchement, j'ai envie de l'exploser.  
  
Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas ! Promis ?  
  
Allez ma puce, c'est pas juste ! bouda t-il.  
  
Oh, tu es une vraie tête de mule ! De tout manière, j'irai parler à Rogue pour tout arranger.  
  
Non, ne t'approches pas de lui seule et à moins de 150 mètres, s'il te plait mon cœur !  
  
Je fais ce que je veux !  
  
Je te le demande, ça me rassurerait beaucoup.  
  
Oui, bon d'accord, dis-je mais j'étais bien décidée à y aller quand même !  
  
Merci mon bébé d'amour ! » 


	9. Si un problème a une solution il ne sert...

Réponses aux reviews :

Mel.b : voila la suite mais je repars a chalmazel 2semaines donc appelles sur mon fixe !!Ps : merci pour Ta carte !

Elwine lupin : non !!Fo pas te suicider !!!Merci pour ta reviews gros gros poutoux !nous, transformez Harry Potter en film de cul !!Non mais c'est une idée !lol bisous !!!

Keentee : merci beaucoup !!!Gros bisous a toi et voila la suite !

Gabrielletrompelamort : merci ! Tu veux toujours t'appeler Rose ???Lis bien le dernier chapitre !!! Bisous !!!!!

9ème CHAPITRE

Si un problème a une solution il ne sert a rien de s'inquiété mais si il n'a pas de solution ça sert encore moins de s'inquiéter

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans autres disputes mais je n'osais pas aller parler à Rogue. Un jour, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller en cours, j'aperçus Prudence en train de pleurer dans les escaliers :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Prue que j'adore ? Demandais-je.

Rien...il n'y a rien..., sanglota t-elle.

Mais voyons, tu peux me le dire. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

C'est... c'est trop dur...

Je t'écoute ma puce.

C'est... c'est Malefoy...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Et ben...il m'a violé ! »

Je n'en croyais pas ms oreilles. Je savais qu'il était méchant mais pas à ce point.

« - Mais...c'est horrible çà ! M'écriais-je.

Je...je sais... »

J'eus envie de lui démonter sa tête

« - Mais il faut le dire à quelqu'un.

Non, je ne veux pas.

Si ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, il faut qu'il paye, il doit aller à Azkaban !

Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas ton courage, je me sens si sale ! non, c'est de ma faute ! NON !

Mais bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

De toute manière je ne le dirais pas et toi non plus, hein ? Tu me le promets ?

C'est dur, mais en tout cas je vais le tuer ce connard !

Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien !

Mais sinon, il va recommencer !

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence.

Ecoute, calme-toi d'abord et on verra ce que l'on fait après.

Merci d'être là. »

Je lui séchai ses larmes.

« - Bon, il faut aller en cours maintenant, on est déjà en retard. »

Et nous partîmes toutes les deux au cours de métamorphose.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des animagus ! »

Il eut un petit rire venant du groupe des maraudeurs. Peter réveilla tout le monde avec son rire de singe.

« - Pettigrow, taisez-vous et calmez-vous s'il vous plait »

Son rire cessa net. Le cours se passa sans autres accroches. Le cours suivant était celui des potions qui devait se passer en compagnie des Serpentard.

En entrant, Lucius nous regarda et eut un sourire mauvais. Ma main partit toute seule et atterrit sur sa joue.

« - Aie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda t-il d'un ton outré.

C'est toi mon problème, espèce de sale bâtard !

Je te conseille de parler plus gentiment si tu ne veux pas d'ennuies !

Et c'est toi qui parles ! Va cacher ta sale tête si tu ne veux pas que je te la casse ! »

Prudence ne savait plus où se mettre. Sirius et James s'étaient levés, prêts à taper Malefoy.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, dit le prof. »

Je regagnai ma place en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy. Sirius et James se rassirent.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

Rien, je ne peux pas vous en parler. C'est une affaire entre Malefoy et moi.

Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là !

On est là tous les deux, rectifia James.

Oui, je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne me fait pas peur !

T'es sûr ?

Je sais quand même me défendre seule !

Ouais, si tu le dis ! »

Mais Sirius n'avait pas l'air très d'accord.

La cloche sonna très rapidement. Je mis le plus de temps possible pour ranger mes affaires. Je voulais parler seul à seul à Malefoy.

Je dis à Sirius que je le rejoindrai et dis à l'oreille de Prudence qu'il ne fallait pas q'elle s'inquiète. Nous fûmes enfin seuls :

« - Alors, petit pd, tu te crois plus fort pour t'en prendre à mes amies ?

Et alors, tu vas faire quoi ? C'est qu'une pute, cette fille ! »

Une deuxième claque atteignit sa joue avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je te conseille de te calmer car je te signal que personne n'est là pour te protéger cette fois, fit Malefoy. »

Sur ce, il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre le mur. Il me bloquait et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je alors que j'étouffais à moitié.

A ton avis ? »

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Je commençai à avoir peur. Je sentis son sexe se durcir. J'essayai de le repousser mais c'était impossible. Il essaya de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes mais je bougeai ma tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Mes pensées étaient dirigées sur Sirius. Je l'aimais. Et tout à coup, Malefoy reçut un coup de poing par derrière qui le projeta par terre.

« - Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu faisais à MA copine ? demanda Sirius d'un air meurtrier.

Comment peut-elle sortir avec toi ? demanda Malefoy.

Simplement pour ce qu'il est, je l'aime. »

Sirius me prit dans ses bras et répliqua :

« - Comment quelqu'un pourrait t'aimer, tu es tellement cruel ! »

Je me mis à pleurer. J'avais eu si peur ! Mais Sirius me serra plus fort et me dit :

« - Tout va bien ma chérie, c'est fini, il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets !

Tu te crois le plus fort Black ? Mais arrête de croire aux gentils et aux méchants Viens parmi nous et arrête de fréquenter ces traîtres et ces sang de bourbe !

Ce sont les gens comme toi qui sont des traîtres envers tous les sorciers du monde !

Va te faire foutre Black ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, espèce de sal enculé de ta mère !

Insulte ma mère tant que tu veux, je m'en bas les couilles ! »

Sirius me prit par la main et nous lui tournèrent le dos Mais Malefoy se précipita et frappa Sirius derrière la tête tellement fort que mon amour tomba face contre terre

« - Sirius, mon ange, ça va? Demandais-je.

Malheureusement, il ne va pas très bien. Nous allons donc rester seuls quelques instants.

Ne me touche pas ! »

Je cherchai ma baguette dans ma poche mais je m'aperçu qu'elle était tombée de ma poche. Je la vis juste derrière Malefoy.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherais pas quelque chose que Black a déjà touché !

Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

A part te sauter ? ...Je veux que tu m'épouses !

Pardon ?

Je crois que tu as très bien compris, je veux t'épouser ! »

Je mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une blague !

« - Tu es très drôle, t'as mangé un clown avarié ce matin, au ptit dej ?

Elle est bonne celle-là ! Non, ce n'est pas une blague !

Comment pourrais-je épouser un violeur ? Tu es si méchant, vantard et puéril. Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser !

Je regardai Sirius, il était très mal en point.

« - Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'emmène Sirius à l'infirmerie. »

Il me prit la main :

« - Non, ne t'en vas pas si vite !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête Malefoy ? »

Je m'approchai de Sirius. Du sang coulait de son crâne, mais ça n'avait pas l'air très grave. Je le pris par un bras. Il était trop lourd, jamais je n'arriverais à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il fallait que je trouve de l'aide. Tout à coup, je vis arrivé quelqu'un derrière Malefoy : James de toute sa masse frappa Malefoy, le défigura et le maîtrisa au sol. Puis il m'aida à porter Sirius à l'infirmerie. On frappa. Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la porte :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heu... il a eu un petit problème, il est... »

Je ne savais pas comment dire qu'il s'était frappé comme une chien avec Malefoy.

« - Il est tombé dans l'escaliers, intervint James.

Hum... »

Elle ne semblait pas croire cette excuse mais prit tout de même Sirius. Elle l'alongea sur le lit et le soigna en deux coups de baguette !

« - Mon amour, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? demanda Sirius d'un air endormi.

Malefoy t'a donné un coup derrière la tête, répondis-je.

Et après ?

Il voulait m'épouser et James est arrivé et l'a salement amoché. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, il doit toujours être en bas, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Sirius se leva :

« - Bon, en tout cas, il faut peut-être qu'on aille en cours maintenant, fit-il remarquer.

Oui, tu as raison, approuva James. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en finir avec Malefoy avant ?

Non, laissez-le, tu l'as déjà assez amoché comme çà, dis-je à James.

Comme tu veux ! Mais il a essayé de te violer ! Donc je veux le tuer, mais si tu veux pas, je me calmerais !

Oui, calme-toi, je ne veux plus avoir d'ennuies.

Ok, mais je te jure qu'il le regrettera un de ces jours, dit Sirius.

Je pourrais t'aider s'il te plait ? demanda James d'un ton innocent.

Non, je le ferais seul. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir rester seule avec lui ?demanda Sirius.

Oui, c'est vrai, tu voulais lui dire quoi ? ajouta James.

Rien, c'est un truc sur Prue mais elle ne veut pas que je le dise.

Pourquoi, c'est grave ? demanda James alors que l'on sortait de l'infirmerie.

Oui, un peu, répondis-je d'un air vague. »

Rémus nous attendait derrière la porte :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il. »

On lui raconta toute l'histoire et il posa la même question que les deux autres :

« - Mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

C'est rien ! Une histoire avec Prue, mais je ne peux pas en parler !

Comme tu veux mais fais attention à Malefoy !

Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Fais gaffe quand même.

Après avoir passer une heure à étudier l'histoire de la magie, nous retournâmes dans la grande salle commune de Griffondor. Je vis Prudence s'avancer vers moi :

« - Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Les garçons me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

« - Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondis-je.

Je t'attends dans ma chambre, me dit Sirius à l'oreille avec un léger clin d'œil. »

J'acquiesça et lui fis un bisou.

On s'éloigna et elle me dit :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec l'autre ?

Euh...rien...t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème, répondis-je un peu gênée.

T'es sûre ? J'espère qu'il va m'oublier, je ne veux pas que tu lui reparles, Ok ? T'aurais pas du lui donner une claque.

Ce n'est pas grave, je devais la lui foutre, c'est trop grave. Mais il t'oubliera, ne t'inquiète pas !

J'espère, je ne peux plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourtant il faut ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, c'est lui qui devrait baisser les yeux en te voyant !

Oui, t'as peut-être raison...mais... »

Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes :

« - Non, ne pleure pas, dis-je d'une voix douce, il faut que tu sois forte d'accord ?

Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien !

C'est bien ma petite Prue ! »

Je la pris dans mes bras et sécha ses larmes :

« - Merci, c'est gentil d'être toujours là quand on a besoin de toi

C'est normal ! »

Après avoir finis de la consoler, je pris le chemin du dortoir des garçons !


	10. Quand une personne meurt, elle vivra tou...

Note de eve : dsl j'aime bcp les fins triste alors ne me tuez pas merci et ne renvoyez pas la faute sur Lily !!!!!! SVP !!Frappez nous pas (yeux de chiens battu emprunter a Sirius !!)

Note de Lily : je ne sait point quoi dire je suis trop émue !

Note général : merci a tt ceux qui ont suivi cette fic gros bisous a tous et merci a gratte papier qu'on adore (appelle nous !!!)

Re-note général : ben on a plus rien a dire !a part qu'on aime pas les notes !!!!!

Bonne lecture

10ème CHAPITRE

Quand une personne meurt elle vivra toujours dans le cœur des personnes qui l'aiment

Sirius sortait de la douche, personne d'autre n'était présent. De l'eau tombait de ses cheveux, je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en caressant son torse :

« - Elle voulait quoi Prue, demanda t-il avant de m'embrasser. »

Il prit son petit air boudeur :

« - Arrête de bouder, dis-je avant de l'embrasser »

Puis nous allâmes prendre notre repas. Peter ne fit aucune apparition pendant le dîner mais à part moi, personne ne semblait y faire attention.

« - Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Peter ne soit pas venu dîner, demandais-je à Remus un peu plus tard.

Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il songeur.

Il viendra sûrement plus tard, dit James.

Oui c'est vrai, rétorqua Sirius. »

Ses mains étaient posées sur mon ventre et sa tête caressait mon cou, j'étais bien. Nous étions dans la salle commune, en train de faire nos devoirs, quand Peter descendit du dortoir des garçons, accompagné d'une fille de Griffondor que je ne connaissais que de vue.

« - Où t'étais ? demanda James.

Euh...on discutait...tous les deux...dans le dortoir, répondit-il un peu embêté. »

Tous les mecs explosèrent de rire :

« - T'es trop fort Pet, dit James.

C'est clair, répondit Remus.

T'es le seul à avoir le courage de te taper Mimi Meignon, renchérit Sirius. »

Et tous éclatèrent de rire :

« - Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle ! Elle est adorable, répondit Peter qui était devenu écarlate.

Oh, sûrement, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle ressembla à une calculatrice avec tous ses boutons ! répondit Sirius. »

Et les autres éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois.

« - Vous abusez là les mecs, intervins-je.

Désolé ma puce, mais c'était obligé

T'as pas été gentil !

C'est bon, excuse ! »

Et nous nous embrassâmes.

Peter remonta aux dortoirs sans nous adresser un mot. Le lendemain, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné les garçons.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous nous mettions à table.

Si, si tout va bien, répondit-il.

Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas !

C'est pas grave, laisse tomber !

Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là !

Je n'oublierais pas, merci. »

Après cette discussion, je rejoignis les filles dans la salle commune :

« - Salut les filles, ça va ? »

Je remarqua que Prudence allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours. Elle était justement en train de discuter avec une fille à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole. En m'approchant, je m'aperçus que c'était la copine de Peter :

« - Salut Prue, ça va ?

Oui et toi, répondit-elle.

Tranquille ! dis-je. »

La fille partit et je me retournai vers Prue :

« - Je vous dérange ?

Non, elle juste un peu timide, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ok ! C'est la copine de Peter, non ?

Ah bon ? »

Apparemment, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne.

« - Elle s'appelle bien Mimi Meignon, demandais-je.

Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle.

Bon, alors c'est bien la copine de Peter.

Et ben, tu lui diras qu'il a du courage, elle est trop bizarre cette fille.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ben, je sais pas trop, elle est spéciale, c'est tout !

Si tu le dis ! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

Normal, elle est spéciale ! »

Sur cela, nous partîmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, le professeur Mc Gonagall nous annonça que la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard aurait lieu dans deux semaines :

« - Ca te dirais qu'on y aille que tous les deux, me demanda Sirius.

Ben oui, bien sûr, dis-je avant de l'embrasser. »

Deux semaines plus tard, nous partîmes donc à Pré au lard, Sirius et moi. Ca faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul. Après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurres, il me prit la main et me dit :

« - Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'être avec toi aujourd'hui.

Moi aussi mon amour.

Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis ma puce ! »

Après ces multitudes de compliments, nous finirent nos Bièraubeurres et continuâmes de parler tous les deux, tranquillement. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un homme habillé tout en noir entra. Un grand silence s'installa, une ombre noire sortait de sa cape, il avait les yeux rouges de l'enfer. Il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers moi. Sirius se plaça devant moi pour me protéger mais l'homme cria « Stupéfix » et Sirius se figea. Puis des cordes sortirent de la baguette de l'homme et s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Tout devint noir, mon corps semblait peser une tonne.

Deux heures plus tard, je me levai. Je n'avais plus ma baguette ! La pièce était noir et n'était éclairée que par les aiguilles fluorescentes de ma montre. Je constat que je devais être là depuis peu de temps. Soudain, j'entendis une voix glaciale :

« - Ah, enfin, vous vous êtes réveillée ! »

J'avais devant moi l'homme qui était intervenu au pub tout à l'heure.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible.

Mon nom est Lord Voldemort, mais appelle-moi maître !

Pourquoi devrais-je vous appeler autrement que par votre nom ? »

Et là je reçus une énorme claque sur ma petite joue !

« - Parce que tu m'obéis, espèce de garce ! Tes parents vont venir te chercher et je pourrais enfin soumettre ces connards d'aurors ! Et peut-être même profiter de toi, dit-il en me regardant. »

J'étais pétrifiée de peur mais il ne fallait pas que je le montre.

« - Où est Sirius ? Demandais-je.

Laisser sur place ! répondit-il, et ne pose pas de questions, c'est seulement moi qui est le droit d'en poser ! »

Son regard se posa sur mes formes, je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement :

« - Tu n'es plus vierge on dirait, dit-il. Et oui, je peux voir tout ton corps ! »

Il avança dangereusement ses mains de ma poitrine, je me débattis mais comme j'étais attachée cela ne servait à rien. Ses mains touchèrent maintenant mes formes, je voulus le mordre :

« - Laissez-moi, criais-je mais les mots avaient énormément de mal à sortir de ma bouche.

Arrête de te débattre espèce d'idiote !

Au secours !

Ca ne sert à rien de crier, nous sommes seuls et il n'y a personne d'autres à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez vous faire ça ?

Parce que tu es magnifique et en plus, une sang pure ! Ton corps n'est pas trop sali et tu es féconde !

QUOI ?

Oui, tu as compris ! En plus de tuer tes parents, je veux un enfant, un héritier, fier, fort et puissant !

Mais...je suis trop jeune ! Et je ne veux pas d'abord !

Ca, je m'en fiche, dit-il.

Oui mais pas moi ! Laissez moi partir, je vous en supplie !

Ca ne sert à rien de me supplier, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'ai aucune pitié, si je te veux, je te prends ! Mais d'abord, je veux que tu m'obéisses, la discipline est une chose très importante tu sais ? »

Et sur ces mots, il ferma la porte et me laissa seule dans le noir. Que faire ? J'étais seule et je n'avais personne pour me venir en aide, j'essayai de défaire les liens mais ça ne servait à rien, ils étaient trop serrés. Voldemort surgit à nouveau dans la pièce :

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de t'échapper alors arrête ! »

Sur ce, il me lança un doloris en pleine face ! J'hurlai de douleur, il en lança un deuxième, puis un troisième. Je faiblissais de plus en plus et il me fit boire une potion au goût amer. Ma vision se troubla, je tombai. Une lumière passa devant mes yeux et je vis Voldemort transplaner quelqu'un qui s'approcha de moi :

« - Rose, mon amour ! »

C'était Sirius :

« - Dumbledore t'as fait rechercher et nous venons juste d'arriver ! »

Mes forces me quittèrent et je frôla les lèvres de Sirius et lui dit :

« - Mon amour, je t'aime pour toujours et j'espère que tu seras heureux dans ta vie. On se reverra un jour !

Non, ne dis pas ça ! »

Une larme coula sur sa joue :

« - Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans la mort. »

Jamais Sirius ne put oublier Rose, il en garda les marques à tous jamais...


End file.
